Rencontre de Pleine Lune
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Un rêve que j'avais fait et que j'avais retranscrit le plus fidèlement possible le lendemain matin...  Bien que je ne cite jamais son nom, il met en scène notre loup-garou préféré dans une rencontre au milieu de nul part...


**RENCONTRE DE PLEINE LUNE**

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord. Quatre heures cinq…  
>Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Je ferai mieux de m'arrêter une minute sur le bord de la route pour boire un café et me dégourdir les jambes si je ne veux pas m'endormir au volant.<br>Je ralentis ma voiture avant d'apercevoir un espace où je pourrai me garer. Je stoppe.  
>Je m'extrais de la voiture avec difficulté. J'ai coupé le contact et plus aucune lumière ne provient du véhicule. Je suis loin de tout. Seules des prairies et des montagnes à pertes de vue…<br>Et pourtant, il ne fait pas sombre car la lune, basse sur l'horizon à l'ouest et ronde comme un abaque de Smith, brille d'un éclat argenté que j'ai rarement vu, fille de la ville que je suis.  
>Du siège passager, je récupère un thermos et mon manteau et je me dirige vers un gros rocher à quelques mètres de la route. Je ne sers un café encore fumant. Je le garde un moment dans mes mains sans le boire pour me réchauffer les doigts gourds de froid et de fatigue.<br>Mue par un attrait fasciné et inexplicable, je relève les yeux vers la lune. La Pleine Lune a toujours provoqué chez moi un mouvement d'âme… Je veux dire… Il n'est pas facile de trouver des mots pour expliquer ce genre de sensations après coup.  
>J'avale une gorgée de café. Le goût amer me ramène à la réalité. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher si je veux rejoindre le campus d'Edimbourg avant le matin. Je donne un cours à huit heures et demie… Quelle idée j'ai eu de rentrer voir ma famille pour un petit week-end ! J'aurai mieux fait d'attendre les vacances…<br>Encore un peu de café.  
>La lune jette sur le pré une lumière fantomatique qui amène à l'esprit des histoires de vampires, de spectres et de loups-garous… Je souris à l'idée… J'ai lu trop de livres fantastiques étant jeune !<p>

C'est alors que j'aperçois un mouvement à quelque distance. On dirait un animal de grande taille. Impossible de reconnaître si loin dans si peu de lumière !  
>Je devrais courir vers ma voiture et m'enfermer à l'intérieur. Rencontrer une bête sauvage dans la nature est rarement une bonne chose. Mais l'animal, quel qu'il soit, me rattraperait avant que j'aie pu atteindre…<br>Il avance… Dans ma direction…  
>Sa silhouette se précise lentement. On dirait un grand chien. Ou plutôt un loup… Mais je n'ai jamais vu un loup de cette taille ! En fait, je n'ai jamais vu de loup en chair et en os mais j'ai quand même une idée précise sur leur gabarit et j'ignorais qu'il existait des spécimens aussi grands.<br>Si je suis capable de m'interroger sur cet animal mon corps, lui, ne répond plus. Je suis pétrifiée par quelque chose de plus que la terreur.  
>Le regard jaune du loup est plongé dans le mien tandis qu'il avance…<br>Et dans ses yeux se reflète une lueur d'humanité. Si c'était le regard d'un homme, je le verrais plein de bonté et de tristesse mêlées.  
>Et avant que j'aie esquissé un mouvement, le museau de l'étrange loup est à quelques centimètres de mon visage.<br>Ses yeux… Ses yeux sont si…  
>Il n'a pas l'air dangereux, après tout. Un tel regard ne peut pas appartenir à un animal violent !<br>Je tends la main et caresse sa fourrure brun clair mêlée de gris.  
>Il a l'air d'apprécier… Lorsque je cesse, il me lèche la main affectueusement.<br>Je me lève du rocher où j'étais assise.  
>J'ai la réputation d'être grande, pour une femme… Pourtant, ce loup est si grand que ses yeux peuvent se fixer dans les miens sans qu'il ait besoin de lever la tête.<br>Quand je raconterai cette rencontre à mes collègues demain matin, personne ne me croira !  
>Mais vais-je vraiment raconter ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cet instant me paraît de ceux que l'on garde dans le secret de son cœur jusqu'à sa mort… Le genre de confidence réservée à son compagnon le plus proche… Compagnon que je n'ai plus depuis la disparition de Jimmy… Déjà cinq ans que j'ai le sentiment d'être seule dans ce monde sans couleur.<br>Comment le regard d'un animal a-t-il pu ramener toute cette tristesse à la surface ?

Mais à ma droite, l'astre disparaît lentement derrière l'horizon. Déjà, elle n'éclaire plus que faiblement la scène. Je la regarde s'effacer alors que les ténèbres s'avancent. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que tout disparaîtra avec la lune…  
>Il fait noir. Les étoiles brillent mais leur éclat est trop lointain.<br>Je reporte mon attention vers le loup. Ses yeux ont disparu. Mais une ombre est toujours là.  
>Non plus l'ombre d'un loup mais celle d'un homme. Il s'approche encore de moi. Et malgré l'obscurité, je peux voir dans son regard ce que j'avais trouvé chez l'animal.<br>L'homme… Le loup…  
>Quelque part en moi, je sais que ces deux créatures ne font qu'une, bien que ma raison de scientifique me crie le contraire.<br>A l'est, le ciel s'éclaircit et l'homme apparaît petit à petit devant moi.  
>Il est grand, châtain grisonnant. Il doit avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que moi…<br>Son regard si profond, je peux le voir maintenant, est gris bleu comme celui de ma mère…  
>Quand je peux enfin détacher mes yeux des siens, je réalise qu'il est nu. Et qu'il tremble de froid.<br>J'ôte rapidement mon long manteau et lui passe sur les épaules.  
>Il sourit de gratitude.<br>Nous n'avons pas échangé une parole et pourtant… Pourtant…  
>Lorsqu'il me prend la main, une décharge traverse mon corps et mon esprit. Cet homme, d'où qu'il vienne, quoi qu'il soit, est ma vie.<br>Il m'entraîne loin de la route, loin de la civilisation que je connais et je me laisse faire.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve… Un loup-garou qui m'emporte loin de ma peine…


End file.
